


Отцовский долг

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Этот взгляд с фотографии пересекает вечность, укоризненно смотрит сквозь годы и километры.





	

Клинту двадцать один, но он кажется себе старым. В его б возрасте в подворотнях терзать гитару, увлекаться бейсболом, с друзьями ходить на матчи, клеить девочек пачками.  
Только вот всё иначе.  
Клинту двадцать один, его руки в крови по плечи. Он проводит в трущобах в обнимку с собакой вечер, и соседи, гремя бутылками за стеной, знать не знают, что рядом с ними живёт герой.  
У него никогда не будет семьи и дома — впрочем, Клинта не слишком тянет к тому и другому. Даже жизнь Клинту Бартону вряд ли принадлежит с той поры, как его пригласили работать в «Щ.И.Т». Но зато у него есть лук, острый глаз и стрелы, он опасно везучий, порой безрассудно смелый, и директор смеётся, что Бартону стрел колчан заменяет отлично голову на плечах.

***

«Всё закончилось», — 

думает Бартон, очнувшись где-то. Чуть не стало последним двадцать второе лето.  
В голове перезвон, как после весёлой вписки. Жжёт внутри непонятный дешёвый палёный виски. На носу переломанном пластырь едва ль поможет — можно было с таким же успехом лепить подорожник. 

«Ну спасибо, Ник Фьюри, что я по твоей вине сдохну в хрен-два упомнишь какой там вообще стране», — 

с этой мыслью пытается Бартон чуть-чуть привстать, поминая недобрым словом директора мать, прямо следом за ней директора разнарядку — мол, уладь-ка в проклятой Соковии беспорядки. Клинт уладил, но следом возник и другой вопрос, что у лучника, кажется, сломан не только нос.  
Клинт себе представлял геройскую смерть не так — декорацией был не мусорный грязный бак. Он садится, к нему прислонившись больной спиной, и ворчит, что совсем не торопится в мир иной. Клинт старухе с косой говорит:

«Я ещё не готов. Ты оставь меня жить, мы с тобою сочтёмся потом». 

***

Магде лишь девятнадцать, и жизнь для неё прекрасна — Магда нынче себе нагадала большое счастье. Рассказали бабулины карты, что очень скоро повстречается ей заморский король пиковый. Магда знает, что будет он человек лихой, но цыганка и знать не хочет других женихов.  
Перестрелки и взрывы гремели здесь пол-июля, а теперь в городке всё притихло, как после бури. Магда вечером поздним шагает домой с работы и не помнит за лето спокойной такой субботы. И почти у подъезда слышится Магде вздох:

«Пожалей меня, Господи. Я же ещё не сдох».

Магда вздрагивает, в ладони зажав ключи. Нагадала себе короля — вот он, получи: светлоглазый, лихой, рубашка насквозь в крови.  
Магде некогда думать о картах и о любви.  
Она тащит его в квартиру, включает свет. Хорошо, что родителей до сентября здесь нет.

***

У цыганки темны глаза, но светла душа. Клинт твердит:

«На беду ты, Магда, меня нашла».

Он лежит в её комнате вот уж недели две. Телу лучше, но всё туманнее голове.  
Магда лечит его, полиции не сдаёт, и приносит к кровати с чаем лимон и мёд.   
Бартон к ней привыкает, и очень страшит стрелка, как к щеке прикасается ласковая рука. Клинту кажется — полюбить не способен он.

«Магда, как бы сказать… Я, в общем, почти шпион. Я уеду, когда встану на ноги, и привет. Не бывать мне отцом и мужем, раз я агент».

Только Магда смеётся, тасуя колоду карт. Ей расклад говорит, что Клинту сам чёрт не брат, что пройдёт он живым пару сотен кривых дорог, а потом обретёт очаг и родной порог, что брюнетка родит ему пятерых детей, что обманет Клинт Бартон десять своих смертей…

...На рассвете, слегка потирая заживший нос, Бартон думает — под цыганский попал гипноз.  
Магда спит, улыбаясь, у лучника на груди.  
Клинт не знает, как сможет теперь от неё уйти.

***

Клинт прощается с ней в забегаловке придорожной, и становится Магде холодно и тревожно. Он целует её, говорит, что ещё вернётся, и садится в такси, и едет к закату солнца.  
Магда смотрит, как он теряется на шоссе, и в висках у неё вдруг грохает:

«Насовсем».

***

Эта осень в Соковии выдалась очень тихой.  
Только вот и без карт знает Магда: ей будет лихо. В голове у цыганки сейчас ни единой мысли; на бумажной полоске теста — две линии жизни.  
В забегаловке у дороги чай стал вдруг горьким, хоть клади туда мёда, хоть выжми лимона дольку. У колоды совета не просит цыганка Магда — она больше не верит старым потёртым картам.  
Магда шепчет, к груди прижимая помятое фото: 

«Значит, выбрал ты всё же, лучник, свою работу».

Говорит тем же вечером Магде её подруга, заглянув в свои карты — не стоит ей ждать супруга. И в раскладе черным-черно от пиковой масти: это слёзы и смерть.  
Не будет цыганке счастья.

***

Магде тридцать почти. Она долго живёт в столице. Муж совсем не король — не тянет даже на принца. Но зато у цыганки есть для души отрада: её дети, сын Пьетро и умница-дочка Ванда.  
С Вандой нет никаких проблем — не ребёнок, солнце. Магда верит, что дочка по жизни всего добьётся. Во дворе Ванду любят и в школе одни пятёрки.  
Только Пьетро, увы, не такой, как его сестрёнка.  
Даром что близнецы — он из теста совсем другого. Все сочувствуют Магде: мальчишка растёт бедовый. И в кого он такой непоседа, что прямо плачь, будто где-то в роду у Максимофф был циркач? Что ни день — то разбита коленка, расквашен нос.  
Магда думает:

«Бартон, должно быть, таким же рос».

***

Пьетро очень смышлёный. От Пьетро не спрятать правду.  
На отца не похожи ни капли ни он, ни Ванда.   
А ещё как-то Ванда у мамы нашла колоду, под которой лежало одно поблекшее фото.  
Оказались знакомы улыбка с прищуром глаз — вот такие же видел в зеркале он не раз. Ванда знать не должна, у Пьетро сомнений нет.  
Только Магде теперь придётся держать ответ.

Разве Магда сумеет признаться своим малышам, что она их отца-подлеца на помойке нашла? Разве сможет цыганка сказать, что из года в год она всё ещё Бартона любит и очень ждёт?  
Но ведь Пьетро почует всенепременно ложь — он ничем на отца фальшивого не похож.

Пьетро слушает мамин бессвязный безумный бред: мол, пиковый король и какой-то там спецагент. Да ему намекали соседки уже давно: обманул, соблазнил — и вот тебе всё кино.

Фотографию прячет Пьетро к себе в тетрадь.  
Пьетро вырастет. Отомстит за сестру и мать, за себя и за слухи, зудящие во дворах…

...А наутро дворы превратились в сгоревший прах.

***

Клинту сорок, и он не верит, что это правда.  
В его жизни всё так, как сказала когда-то Магда: сто дорог и жена, очаг и родной порог, и рождению третьего сына подходит срок.  
Получилось обидно с Магдой, нехорошо: когда Бартон вернулся, девушку не нашёл. Просто осенью снова вляпался, как назло — из больницы Клинт вышел, хромая, уже весной.

«Это жизнь», — 

Клинт себя оправдывает порой.

«Ты прости меня, Магда. Хреновый я был король».

***

Пьетро стойко проходит у Штрукера пытки ада. За собой он проводит за руку сквозь них и Ванду.  
Злость порою цепляет за жизнь не слабей любви, да и игры со смертью у близнецов в крови.  
И однажды, в жестоком бою посреди снегов, Пьетро слышит свист стрел.  
Ртуть узнаёт его.

***

«Не признал», — 

и не спится Пьетро ночной порой. Так выходит, отец — и вправду стрелок-герой. Вот в кого у него такой неспокойный нрав.  
Пьетро должен признаться отцу, что он был неправ.   
Вряд ли Бартон оставил Магду тогда со зла. Он совсем не подлец — наверное, он не знал. И у «Мстителей» — не работа, сплошной кошмар. Может, лучник боялся подставить семью под удар.  
Ртуть решает: вот бою с Альтроном придёт конец — он всё скажет, у них с Вандой будет родной отец.

***

Город в небо взлетает. В Соковии плохо дело.  
Бартон вдруг понимает — не выручат лук и стрелы. Здесь в аду только он и девочка эта, Ванда, что ему так отчаянно напоминает Магду.  
Закольцевалась история — помнит Бартон, как на улицах этих он смерти твердил: 

«Не надо. Не забирай, моей жизни не вышел срок».

Значит, стерва безглазая помнит про старый долг. Пара мгновений — и острой косой зарежет.  
Только у Ванды, похоже, железный стержень.  
И сирота выходит за Клинтом в бой.  
Клинт ей шепчет: 

«Родители могут гордиться тобой».

***

...Клинту двадцать один, его руки в крови по плечи.  
Этот взгляд с фотографии пересекает вечность, укоризненно смотрит сквозь годы и километры.  
Это фото носил в кармане погибший Пьетро.  
Клинт оставил его у Магды, он помнит точно; и у лучника будто иссякла внутри вся прочность. Как неправильно смерть замкнула своё кольцо: не должны сыновья выплачивать долг отцов.  
И у Пьетро в серых глазах угасает солнце. Может, всё это сон дурной, и судьба смеётся?  
Даже если ему близнецы — не родные дети, всё равно Клинт за Ванду будет теперь в ответе. Это Ванда и Пьетро стали ему опорой, когда рушился в небо проклятый трижды город.  
Бартон делает шаг, и голос надломлен:

«Ванда, как твою маму звали, не скажешь?»

И слышит:

«Магда».


End file.
